Une nuit pas comme les autres
by Angeline-Devil
Summary: Petite histoire. Les personnages seront peut-être un peu OOC.  Lucy rentre chez elle, et tombe à la rivière sur le chemin, qui viendra la sauver ? Et que se passera t-il ensuite ?  NaLu    Lemon au chapitre 3, âme sensible s'abstenir !
1. Chapter 1

_**Une nuit pas comme les autres**_

* * *

><p><strong>Il faisait nuit, Lucy, marchait comme à son habitude au bord de la rivière en équilibre. Un des deux pêcheurs étant sur une barque l'interpella:<strong>

**_ Attention Lucy-san, c'est dangereux.**

**_ Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien. **

**Elle arriva au bout, mais, en voulant sauter pour atteindre le sol, elle glissa sur le côté tombant dans l'eau glacé de Magnolia. Alors qu'elle se débattait pour sortir, elle sentie quelqu'un l'attraper par la taille, elle ne put voir qui était son sauveur, s'évanouissant à cause du froid. Quand elle se réveilla, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait bien au chaud dans son lit chez elle. Lucy voulut bouger, mais s'aperçut qu'elle était emprisonnée par deux bras musclés et agréablement chaud, elle se tourna pour se retrouver face à un torse aussi musclé que les bras. **

**La blonde s'approcha pour humer l'odeur que dégageait la personne, voulant vérifier si ce qu'elle pensait été juste sans lever la tête.**

**Une odeur de feu de bois, ainsi que d'épices lui parviens aux narines, elle écarquilla les yeux, cette odeur, elle la reconnaîtrait entre toutes ! Pas de doute c'était Natsu. Mais que faisait-il ici, dans son lit ? Surtout dans cette position là, non que cela lui déplaisait, bien au contraire, cependant pourquoi la tenait-il entre ses bras ? Était-ce lui qui l'avait sauvé ? Certainement, finalement, elle décida de ne pas bouger, d'enfouir sa tête contre son torse chaud, et rassurant. Au bout d'un certain moment Natsu s'éveilla aussi à son tour et contempla la jeune blonde qui dormait à poings fermés tout contre lui. Il sourit doucement, le genre de sourire qu'on ne lui voyait pas habituellement, mais depuis quelques temps, il faisait ainsi lorsqu'il regardait Lucy et que personne n'observait, il avait le besoin de la protéger, c'est pourquoi il l'avait suivis alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, il savait qu'elle marchait toujours au bord de cette fichu rivière, s'il n'avait pas été là, que ce serait-il passé... Il n'osa même pas l'imaginer. Il voulait qu'elle vive, voir son sourire, sa bonne humeur, sentir ses grands yeux chocolats se poser sur lui, car dans ces cas-là, il sentait comme des milliers de dragons dans le fond de ses entrailles. Il resserra son étreinte, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur florale. Ils étaient comme ceci pendant quelques minutes, quand, Lucy se mit à parler dans son sommeil.**

**_ Natsu... Susurra t-elle si doucement qu'une oreille normale n'aurait pas entendu, mais pour l'ouï fine du Salamander ça ne passa pas inaperçu, et les dragons intérieurs rugirent à l'unisson de plaisir. **

**Il fit un sourire de trois kilomètres de long, en lui caressant tendrement ses cheveux couleur miel.**

**Elle soupira de contentement en le serrant plus fort. Pris d'une poussé d'adrénaline, Natsu l'embrassa sur la tête furtivement, puis, le front, la paupière gauche, la droite, le nez, la joue droite, la joue gauche –Lucy gémissant doucement sous les baisers du rose- il arriva à la commissure des lèvres, il appuya à peine, il se décala pour être en face des lèvres de sa nakama. Restant suspendu au dessus, il était tellement près de son visage, que le souffle de Lucy balayait son visage, et son souffle à lui faisait de même sur elle. Soudain, l'adolescente franchit la courte distance qu'il y avait entre leurs lèvres, les scellant. Natsu agrandit les yeux sous le choc, et répondit au baiser, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. La blonde regardait le mage de feu avec un sourire sarcastique et brisa le silence.**

**_ Tu crois que je ne t'avais pas vu ? Ria-t-elle**

**_ Bah...c'est à dire que... Bafouilla Natsu complètement perdu par le comportement de la blonde, en temps normal, elle l'aurait frappé violemment pour l'expulser de son appartement en lui criant toutes sortes d'injures plus ou moins variées !**

**_ Allons bon, tu as perdu la parole ou quoi. Se moqua t-elle.**

**_ Faut dire aussi que je sais pas quoi dire...tu agis bizarrement Luce !**

**_ Dit-il ! C'est pas moi qui t'ai fait pleins de bisous partout que je sache !**

**_ Et bien que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui ai gémis sous les baiser et murmuré ton prénom, et qui à la fin a franchis le cap !**

**Ils se faisaient face, moitié amusé-moitié légèrement en colère.**

**_ C'est toi qui m'as sauvé de la noyade ? Demanda Lucy après un silence tendu.**

**_ Qui d'autre !**

**_ Je sais pas, cela aurait très bien pût être Gray ! S'exclama la blonde avec une moue sarcastique.**

**_ Tss ! Ice-man ne vaut rien ! S'enflamma Natsu à l'entente du nom de son rival.**

**_ Rien qu'à avoir entendu son nom et tu t'énerves, j' hallucine... Soupira t-elle.**

**L'autre ne dit rien se contentant de la fixer.**

**_ Quoi ? Marmonna Lucy mal-à l'aise.**

**_ Tu sais que t'es vraiment belle ? Dit-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle, le regard passionné et doux à la fois.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais... Murmura la mage aux clés alors qu'il lui caressait la joue.**

**_ Rien.**

**Il prit son visage au creux de ses grandes mains chaleureuses en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de le contempler aussi, ses yeux chocolats rivés aux siens vert, presque onyx.**

**Leurs visages étaient en train de se rapprocher lentement, imperceptiblement, mais sûrement, leur front entrèrent en contact ainsi que leurs nez. Leur lèvres s'unir de nouveau en douceur absolu. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène le teint d'un rose soutenu, visible sous l'éclat de la pleine lune, qui passait à travers la fenêtre. Ils esquissèrent un sourire en même temps, tendre et émue. Natsu brisa le silence d'une voix lente.**

**_ Lucy...je crois que...**

**_ Chut, ne dis rien, je ne crois pas, je suis sûre. **

**_ Oh vraiment alors vas-y dis-le. Nargua Natsu en lui caressant le dos de la main droite.**

**La mage aux étoiles ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdu sous le petit plaisir que lui procurait le geste du Dragon slayeur, c'était comme de très nombreux papillons qui dansaient en elle.**

**_ Et bien, je suis sûre que...**

**_ Que ? Reprit-il conscient que son coeur avait accéléré considérablement la cadence, et qu'il savait ce que Lucy allait dire.**

**_ Que je t'aime... Acheva t-elle dans un souffle, le regardant toujours dans les yeux.**

**_ Moi...je t'aime aussi Luce ! **

**Il lui fit son plus grand sourire, tandis qu'elle lui offrait aussi son plus beau sourire. Ils s'endormirent derechef dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux comme jamais, ne se doutant pas que toute la guilde lorsqu'elle apprendra qu'ils sortaient ensemble désormais, ne serait pas du tout surprise, et avait en plus, lancé des paris de à quand ils se déclareraient leur flamme !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dans la paisible ville de Magnolia les mages de Fairy Tail fêtaient la mise en couple de leur Dragon Slayer de feu et leur magicienne serei, j'ai nommé sans surprise : Natsu Dragneel et Lucy Heartfilia !**

**Certains de la guilde s'étaient remplie les poches grâce aux paris qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Les prochains sur la liste étaient Grey Fullbuster (mage de glace rival-meilleur ami de Natsu) et Juvia Lockser (mage d'eau-ancienne «rivale de Lucy»).**

**En attendant, la soirée était bien arrosée, Canna faisait un concours de saké avec Elfeman, Grey et Natsu. Mirajane chantait et dansait sur scène, Happy essayait encore d'offrir son poisson à Charuru qui tournait la tête d'un air hautain sous l'oeil bienveillant de Wendy, Erza mangeait tranquillement son fraisier dans un coin comme à son habitude. Juvia et Lucy s'occupaient de faire tourner le saké aux quatre baka pour leur concours puéril, et tous les autres discutaient avec animation. Au bout d'un long moment il ne resta que Grey, Juvia, Natsu et Lucy dans le bâtiment puisque tout le monde était rentré, Mirajane se chargeant de Cana et son frère, elle avait demandé gentiment à la bleue et à la blonde de prendre les autres restant. Les deux jeunes filles étaient désespérées, ils étaient irrécupérable ces deux là, complètement saoul mais s'envoyant tout de même des joutes verbales tout en buvant toujours. Leurs insultes faiblissaient au fur et à mesure, ce fut au énième verre que Lucy et Juvia réagirent avec plus de vigueur.**

**_ Bon, ça suffit vous deux ! Vous avez assez bu comme ça bande d'imbécile ! Vociféra la blonde en les frappant simultanément sur le crâne, le regard aussi terrifiant que celui d'Erza.**

**_ A-Aye ! Répondirent-ils en chœur tremblant de la tête aux pieds l'un contre l'autre.**

**_ Juvia tu te charge de Gray, et moi de ce tête-à-flamme stupide. Poursuit-elle en les désignant tour à tour.**

**_ Juvia se charger de Gray-Sama tout de suite ! S'enthousiasma Juvia des coeurs à la place des yeux.**

**_ Yosh, Natsu ! on rentre.**

**Lucy releva son petit-ami et l'aida à gagner la sortie d'un pas titubant sous son poids, alors qu'ils allaient la franchir il y eu un léger bruit suspect derrière eux. La blonde se retourna et resta alors sous le choc, devant ses yeux ébahit se déroulait un spectacle plutôt insolite : Grey et Juvia s'embrassaient fougueusement.**

**Natsu se tourna également, surpris que la blonde se soit arrêtée si soudainement. Sa réaction fut similaire sauf qu'il se remit plus vite, et lança d'une voix enrouée sous l'emprise de l'alcool une remarque à un mage de glace qui reprenait son souffle, le teint rouge tout comme la mage d'eau :**

**_ Oy exhibitionniste ! C'est pas parce-que tu as embrassé Juvia qu'il faut te désaper !**

**_ Merde ! S'écria ledit exhibitionniste en se rhabillant vite fait, tandis que la bleue tombait dans les pommes. **

**Natsu éclata de rire avant de tousser bruyamment, la gorge irritée. Lucy le traîna hors de la guilde énergiquement, ayant hâte de rentrer chez elle après une telle soirée. Bien sûr elle savait qu'elle devait s'occuper du Salamander totalement bourré. Celui-ci ne tenait pas en place, ne cessant de cracher du feu et de rire pour un rien. La blonde essayait de le soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait, un bras autour des épaules et une main sur la taille. **

**Le jeune homme à la chevelure rose finit par déposer sagement sa tête au creux du cou De Lucy, qui pouvait désormais sentir l'haleine chaude de son compagnon sur elle, les papillons volèrent dans son bas-ventre, et elle eu une monté de chaleur. Heureusement, ils venaient d'arriver devant l'appartement de la jeune fille, une minute de plus et elle ne tenait plus de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser, goûter chaque parcelle de sa peau mate et bouillante, elle désirait sentir son corps contre le sien, rougissant à de telles pensées elle secoua la tête et inséra la clé dans la serrure, tourna la porte et entra.**

**Ils montèrent laborieusement les marches avant de finalement accéder au salon. La blonde allait poser Natsu sur le canapé, quand, elle sentie sa langue incandescente lui lécher la nuque, un frisson intense la parcouru toute entière, une montée fulgurante d'adrénaline l'ébranla, et elle se retourna face à Natsu qui la fixait d'un regard étrange, il était à la fois doux mais aussi brûlant de désir et légèrement embrumé, un léger sourire mutin aux lèvres...**

**Il s'avança vers elle, elle recula, il s'avança elle recula, encore et encore jusqu'à traverser la pièce et se retrouver dans sa chambre. Elle buta contre le lit, le sourire du rose s'élargit,elle était coincée il le savait. Il franchit la distance et s'empara avec férocité de ses lèvres...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy répondit automatiquement au baiser de Natsu, et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, caressant d'une main sa chevelure rose qui étonnamment était soyeuse. Le jeune mage, demanda accès avec sa langue que la blonde accepta en gémissant doucement. Les deux membres de Fairy Tail durent sen séparer par le manque d'oxygène qui se fit pressant hélas. **

**_ Q-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ce soir ? Bégaya t-elle le teint rouge, et l'air perdu.**

**_ J'avais envie, c'est mal ? Demanda Natsu en penchant la tête sur le côté, une moue enfantine sur le visage.**

**Le cœur de Lucy rata un battement, il était tellement adorable, à véritablement croquer décidément !**

**Le mage de feu la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la constellationniste qui se mit à haleter imperceptiblement en sentant son souffle sur elle. Il se mit soudainement à suçoter dans son cou, une marque durable signifiant qu'elle lui appartenait à lui et rien qu'à lui ! Il voulait la faire sienne, mais pas lui faire peur ni mal, alors il décida de commencer en douceur, bien résolut.**

**Il descendit son baiser pour atteindre sa clavicule. Lucy se laissait faire, le souffle court. Puis, le jeune homme la bascula doucement sur le lit pour se mettre à califourchon au dessus d'elle, continuant à embrasser sa peau, avant de revenir à ses lèvres. Dans leur baiser passionné il mit une main sur le ventre doux et plat pour le caresser de la jeune fille qui sursauta à ce contact chaud.**

**Néanmoins elle le laissa faire et à son tour se laissa aller découvrir le corps du Dragon Slayeur de feu, son torse bronzé était musclé et bouillant, il frémit au contact de la fine main de Lucy qui le parcourait de long en large dans une longue caresse. N'y tenant plus, il remonta sa main vers la poitrine de la jeune mage, il lui enleva le tee-shirt et le soutient-gorge rouge et or qu'elle portait. Elle cacha rapidement son imposante poitrine, gênée qu'il la regarde, il enleva sa main et l'embrassa de nouveau pour la rassurer, la mage retira les mains de ses seins non-sans rougir intensément et tourner la tête. Natsu la contempla, il l'a trouva magnifique, et sans tarder porta sa bouche à l'un des mamelons durci sous l'effet de sa langue incandescente qui tournait autour, sa bouche aspirant le sein de temps à autre, une de ses mains se posa sur son jumeau qui eu droit lui aussi un traitement par le garçon. Au bout d'un moment il délaissa sa poitrine pour descendre plus bas encore, léchant tout son corps, et caressant ses cheveux blond tendrement.**

**La blonde gémissait de plus en plus fortement au fur et à mesure des gestes de Natsu, quand il arriva à son pantalon, il la regarda dans les yeux, posant silencieusement une question. Lucy sourit pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait continuer, ce qu'il fit à cœur joie. Il enleva donc son bas, et par la même occasion sa culotte à dentelle blanche, il approcha consciencieusement sa langue de la partie intime de l'adolescente, il finit par la poser dessus, et l'embrassa timidement. La mage aux clés se cambra en haletant tandis qu'il introduisait son muscle rose à l'intérieur se tortillant dans tout les sens, léchant le jus qui venait. La blonde posa ses mains sur sa tête emmêlant ses doigts sur ses cheveux flamboyant, le pressant plus fort contre sont vagin. Puis, il se retira, et sans crier gare enfonça un doigt dedans, Lucy gémit plus fortement sous le plaisir des vas et vient du deuxième et troisième doigts qu'il avait ensuite introduit. Natsu retira ses doigts, les lécha, avant d'embrasser tendrement sa dulcinée. Celle-ci sourit doucement, et déboucla la ceinture du rose, le mettant ainsi en caleçon, qu'elle enleva également. Sa virilité maintenant dévoilé, gonflée d'un désir des plus ardent n'aspirant qu'à être soulagée, ce qui n'allait pas tarder pensa l'autre perversement. La blonde prit timidement l'engin en main, faisant à son tour gémir l'homme, ses gémissement à lui était rauques contrairement à ceux de la jeune fille qui étaient dans les aigus. Elle commença à descendre sa main dans de longs mouvements de la main, elle approcha sa bouche pour prendre en bouche le sexe de l'homme aux cheveux rose, elle le mit dans sa bouche, et fit les mêmes gestes qu'avec sa main un peu plus tôt allant plus rapidement au fil du temps, Natsu sentant que ça allait sortir voulut l'avertir mais trop tard, son sperme se répandit dans la bouche de sa petite amie qui avala la semence chaude, légèrement acide et amer en même temps sans rien dire, passant sa langue sur le contour de ses lèvres pour en voir le plus possible. Le Dragon Slayeur excité à cette vision coucha encore une fois Lucy sous lui pour l'embrassait fougueusement. Il lui demanda alors :**

**_ Prête ?**

**_ O-Oui. Répondit-elle le regard déterminé, la voix rauque après avoir tant crié de plaisir.**

**_ Yosh, j'y vais alors.**

**Natsu s'introduisit le plus délicatement possible en Lucy, se retenant d'aller plus vite pour ne pas la brusquer. Il finit par taper contre son hymen, qu'il déchira d'un coup plus fort, la blonde se redressa de douleur pleurant sur le coup, ne supportant pas l'odeur et la vision de ses larmes son amant les effaça d'un coup de revers tendre de ses pouces. Salamander attendit qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence avant de continuer doucement ses mouvements, Lucy sentant la douleur s'éloigner pour faire place au désir, le pria d'aller plus vite, le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'esprit embrumé, ils étaient dans une bulle, seuls au monde dans leur bonheur absolu de ne faire qu'un par l'esprit et le corps. Ils s'aimaient tout simplement, et se le prouvaient.**

**Leurs corps étaient synchronisés, en parfait accord, se comprenant naturellement. Leur respiration bruyante, et leur gestes erratiques, ils commençaient à atteindre leur point culminant, criant en même temps, Natsu se libéra en elle, après un puissant orgasme qui les emmena tout droit au septième ciel, cria aussi fort qu'ils pouvaient le nom de l'autre. Il se sortit, et s'allongea au côté de la blonde aussi haletant qu'elle, heureux comme jamais, ça y est, elle était à lui ! Lucy, les joues rougies, se cala contre son amant, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration, le cœur léger, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil suivi de Natsu qui la tenait dans ses bras, sa tête dans son cou.**


	4. Chapter 4

''Lucy, les joues rougies, se cala contre son amant, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration, le cœur léger, lui murmura un "je t'aime" auquel il répondit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, suivi de Natsu qui la tenait dans ses bras, sa tête dans son cou.''

Le lendemain matin, dans la chambre d'une certaine constellationniste, deux jeunes gens dormaient à poing fermé dans un spacieux lit. La mage aux clés entrouvrit un œil par la faute des rayons inopinés du soleil qui passaient de plus en plus nombreux à travers les volets. Elle bailla tout en essayant de chasser la fatigue de la nuit précédente. Lucy voulut se lever mais s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait pas à cause de deux bras forts qui l'entouraient au niveau de la taille et une masse dans son dos qui diffusait une agréable chaleur. Elle sentit que les doigts de sa main où demeurait le signe de Fairy Tail en rose pâle étaient entrelacés par une main large, à la fois rugueuse et douce. Une odeur d'un subtil mélange d' épices et de feu de cheminée lui parvenait aux narines et semblait l'envelopper toute entière.

La blonde se sentait bien, elle savait qu'elle se sentirait encore mieux si elle se tournait et se calait contre son petit-ami, Natsu, qui n'avait pas encore émergé de son profond sommeil. Elle se retourna donc et se serra tendrement contre lui, fermant sa main de libre en un poing et le posa sur son buste juste sur le cœur, sentant celui-ci battre à rythme régulier, à peine plus rapidement à son contact. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre le détenteur du sien, telle une petite fille, inspirant à s'en percer les poumons ce parfum si particulier qui le caractérisait si bien. Lucy se sentit apaisée, encore mieux que bien, complète et sereine, en parfaite harmonie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dormir et fut surprise de découvrir un visage incroyablement détendu et paisible, contrairement à d'habitude. Mais, il ronflait toujours de manière aussi bestiale ce qui avait tendance à l'exaspérer fortement... La mage eut un rictus en coin et se mit à faire de délicats mouvements de ses doigts, les ayant passé dans le dos de l'endormi. Les vrombissements cessèrent, étonnée, elle stoppa ses gestes et ils reprirent de plus belle, intriguée, elle recommença, ils s'arrêtèrent, elle s'arrêta, ils recommencèrent... Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes à s'assurer et s'amuser en même temps de tous ces changements, elle se mit réfléchir.

Si le masser arrivait à le faire arrêter de ronfler alors peut-être que faire pareil dans les moyens de transports apaiseraient ses affreuses nausées ! Ça valait le coup d'essayer en tout cas, personne n'avait rien à y perdre et ça ne dérangera certainement pas le principal concerné . Se faisant cette réflexion la jeune blonde massait toujours Natsu pour ne pas être dérangée du vacarme qu'il arrivait faire à lui tout seul même en dormant. Y mettant tout son amour, ses pensées dérivèrent d'elles-mêmes à la folle nuit qu'ils avaient passé, elle se nota pour elle-même, mentalement, de cuisiner Gray et Juvia pour ce qu'il s' était passé à la guilde juste avant leur départ et ce qu'ils avaient fait ensuite.

Elle ricana discrètement, se délectant d'avance de la réaction des deux protagonistes et de Mirajane parce-qu'évidement elle ferait bien exprès d'en parler devant le bar pour que la barmaid entende tout, et les fasse crouler sous une tonne de questions, des étoiles par millier dans ses grands yeux bleus.  
>Un sourire sadique -que l'on pouvait classer dans la catégorie effrayant - naquit sur sa pulpeuse bouche. Il fallait juste qu'elle pense à s'esquiver avant que l'ex mage S ne décide de la faire passer à la casserole à son tour, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer dans les détails de sa soirée à elle.<p>

Rien qu'à cette idée elle se mit à rougir comme une tomate bien mûre. Ces mouvements se firent plus vifs et le Dragon Slayeur, affichant une tête de bien-heureux, émit ce qui ressemblait à des gémissements rauques lorsque les fines mains de sa compagne se posaient sur des endroits auxquels il était particulièrement sensible, comme par exemple le torse, le bas du dos et le milieu des abdominaux. La blonde piqua un fard, secrètement enchantée qu'elle arrive à lui faire cet effet-à.

Elle cessa au bout d'un long moment, ayant tout de même envie de se lever. Natsu grogna de mécontentement, désirant que sa Lucy continue de lui faire ces choses si agréables. Il l'emprisonna donc entre ses bras musclés pour ne pas la laisser partir, il avait instinctivement sentit que sa belle voulait se faire la malle. Elle se raidit, non pas par son action mais parce-qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger maintenant, une pointe de colère perça son humeur sereine.

_ Natsu, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

_ Ça ne se voit pas ? Je te fais un câlin. Répondit-il innocemment.

_ C'est gentil, mais là tu vois, j'aimerais bien prendre une bonne douche. Dit-elle moins sèchement que plus tôt, son énervement commençant à fondre quelque peu devant son air enfantin.

_ T'es pas bien avec moi ? S'inquiéta t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ C'est pas ça, idiot ! Ça n'a rien à voir, voyons.

_ Alors pourquoi tu veux partir ?

_ Je te l'ai dit, je veux simplement me laver, c'est tout.

_ Je peux venir avec toi alors ? Interrogea le jeune homme, taquin.

_ Rêve, pervers ! S' écria Lucy en se dégageant de son emprise, les joues empourprées de gêne.

_ Mais quoi ? Je t'ai bien vu nue hier soir, je ne vois vraiment pas le problème. D'ailleurs, c' était trop bien ce qu'on a fait, on pourra recommencer ? S'enthousiasma t-il en faisant son implacable sourire de trois kilomètres de long.

_ Hier c'est pas pareil ! Tu étais moitié bourré et c'est toi qui a commencé ... Balbutia la jeune fille.

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite ! J' étais peut- être saoul au début mais je ne regrette absolument rien de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Déclara Natsu, très sérieux.

_ Oh, Natsu, moi aussi je t'aime et ne regrette pas, mais chaque chose en son temps et tu as déjà eu un super massage.

_ Ce que tu me faisais tout-à-l'heure c'était un massage ?

_ Bah oui... Tu ne savais pas ce que c'était ?

_ Non, Igneel ne me l'a pas apprit.

_ Je vois ça, mine de rien tu as encore pas mal de chose à apprendre...

_ Ouais, au fait, pourquoi tu me massais ?

_ Comme ça. Ah, tiens, ça me fait penser !

_ Nani ?

_ Quand je le faisais tes ronflements monstrueux s'estompaient.

_ Monstrueux monstrueux, t'exagère, Luce. Et donc ça fait quoi ?

_ Ça fait que j'ai enfin un moyen pour que tu me fiche la paix, crétin ! Et c'est aussi une expérience à tenter dans les transports pour que tu ne sois plus malade et qu'on ai plus besoin de Wendy pour ça.

_ Me parle pas de transports ! Gémit le rose, prenant une inquiétante couleur entre le vert et le bleu, les joues gonflées.

_ Ne sois dans cet état rien que si j'en parle ! S'effara sa petite-amie en lui donnant une tape derrière le crâne.

_ Itai... Marmonna Natsu en posant une main dessus.

_ Bref, je le ferait la prochaine fois qu'on ira en mission.

_ Ouais.

_ Bon, pas que, mais je vais la prendre cette douche ça commence à bien faire et puis j'ai pas trop envie de traîner plus, faut que je passe à la guilde.

_ Yosh ! J'peux la prendre avec toi ?

_ J'ai dit non, Natsu ! S'exclama t-elle en se levant.

_ Pfft, t'es pas drôle, Luce...

_ Ah, parce-que c'est censé être drôle c'est ça ? Répliqua t-elle, acide.

_ C' était juste de l'humour, merde.

_ Tch, sur ce j'y vais. Tu n'as qu'à aller chercher Happy, il a dormi où du coup ?

_ Ouais bonne idée, il a dormi chez Wendy pour Charuru.

_ Tiens, ça ne m' étonne pas lui, l'est trop mignon à être amoureux comme ça ! Sourit la constellationniste en se dirigeant vers sa salle-de-bain.

_ Mouais, bon je file, tout-à-l'heure la guilde, Lucy ?

_ Yep.

Natsu partit donc chercher son petit compagnon bleu en passant -comme d'habitude- par la fenêtre au grand daim de la jeune femme qui lui hurla en toute délicatesse d'utiliser la porte. Elle soupira, il ne changera donc jamais ? Elle se disait cela mais bien sûr elle l'aimait tel qu'il était, avec ses défauts comme ses qualités.

Elle regarda distraitement sa pendule murale et sursauta en réalisant qu'il était déjà dix heure passé . Elle s'engouffra de façon pressée dans la salle-de-bain et se lava énergiquement. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard elle en ressortit coiffée de sa couette sur le côté et habillée d'un top moulant rouge et d'un pantacourt en jeans, elle sortit en trombe de son appartement et courut jusqu'à Fairy Tail en quatrième vitesse, heureusement pour elle que ce n'était pas très loin.

Elle y arriva essoufflée et avisa les personnes qui s'y trouvaient, il y avait Jett et Droy qu'essayaient encore de draguer de Levy attablée en train de lire un roman le tout sous le regard peu amène de... Gadjil ? Bizarre. Plus loin, Arzak et Biska s'épiaient en douce -ou pas- fallait vraiment faire quelque chose pour ces deux-là , ça commençait à devenir désespérant à la longue. Elfman criait à tout bout de champ des trucs contenant le mot "homme" dont tout le monde -honnêtement- se fichait. Erza était assise à manger avec délice son éternel fraisier. Macao, Wakaba et Canna buvaient ensemble leur saké en s' écriant "kanpai !" (santé ) d'un air joyeux. En fait, tout le bâtiment respirait cette atmosphère de joie. Mirajane présente derrière son bar à siffloter en essuyant un verre, OK, Mais où étaient les futures victimes de Lucy ? Ah ! Pile là où il fallait, c'est-à-dire, devant le bar. Parfait, elle se frotta les mains d'un air machiavélique.

Elle s'avança d'un pas tranquille dans cette direction en saluant tout le monde sur son passage. Arrivée destination elle apostropha tout sourire son amie aux cheveux blancs :

_ Hey ! Salut Mira, comment ça va ?

_ Bien, et toi ? Retourna t-elle avec son entrain habituel, lui rendant son sourire.

_ Bien bien. Tu me sers un grand verre de sirop de citron avec des glaçons, s'il te plaît ?

_ Pas de problème, Natsu n'est pas avec toi ?

_ Non, il est partit chercher Happy.

_ Je vois, ta commande arrive dans un instant.

Elle s'activa et tourna le dos aux mages, Lucy en profita pour passer à l'attaque.

_ Eh, Gray, Juvia, comment allez-vous ? Interrogea t-elle l'air de rien.

_ Ça va, répondit le mage de glace en lui souriant amicalement, alors avec l'allumette, pas trop dur ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et toi, avec Juvia hier, ça s'est fini comment ? Contre-attaqua t-elle.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Grommela t-il en espérant que Mirajane n'ai pas entendu ce qu'avait dit son amie blonde, tandis que la mage aux cheveux bleus devenait écarlate.

Trop tard, c' était sans compter sur l'ouïe fine de la barmaid pour ce genre de sujet et la hausse de ton de la mage aux esprits.

_ Comment ça ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Demanda t-elle en posant la boisson devant Lucy qui la prit.

Et voilà, c' était fichu niveau discrétion pour eux, ils allaient être harcelés de questions.

_ Merci, Lucy, grâce à toi on se tape la fiche... Ironisa Gray en serrant les dents.

Juvia, elle, s' était évanouie en gémissement un de ses "Gray-sama", oula, apparemment ils avaient fait plus que s'embrasser pour qu'elle s'évanouisse comme ça en pensant direct ce qu'il s' était passé entre eux la veille.

_ Oh, mais de rien, mon ami. Lui répondit la jeune femme aux yeux chocolats en lui faisant un clin d' œil et un sourire diabolique.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et commença à répondre de mauvais gré aux questions incessantes de Mirajane, se résignant à son sort. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte fut littéralement défoncée par un coup de pied magistral de Natsu qui lança un "Salut bande de nases !" à la ronde, suivi d'un "Aye !" d'Happy qui volait autour de lui.

Il se dirigea vers sa compagne qui sirotait avec jubilation sa boisson, assistant à un spectacle des plus plaisants grâce son plan génial. Natsu passa un bras autour de son cou en lui demandant silencieusement du regard ce qu'il y avait pour qu'elle soit ainsi, elle lui montra la scène devant leurs yeux en réprimant un fou-rire qui grandissait toujours plus au fur et à mesure de la situation cocasse dans laquelle Gray était empêtré .

_ Donc, tu l'as embrassé parce-que tu étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool ? Demandait Mirajane, les yeux brillants, la voix avide de détails.

Le brun répondait tant bien que mal, la mage d'eau n'ayant toujours pas reprit connaissance et gisait donc sur le plancher, les joues encore embrasées sous sa peau pâle. Natsu fixa son rival, semblant réfléchir (je vous assure que ça peut lui arriver) à quelque chose avec intensité avant d'éclater d'un gros éclat de rire goguenard en le pointant du doigt.

_ Ah ouais, j'm'en souviens ! Même que cet abruti de Gray a encore fait son exhibitionniste, ce pervers !

_ Dit-il... Marmonna Lucy, à sa droite, tenant le chat ailé dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement et avec tendresse la tête pour le consoler à cause du vent que lui avait mis l'exceed blanche lorsqu'il avait voulu lui offrir son poisson.

_ Un problème, la torche ? Éructa ledit pervers en montrant le poing son ennemi d'enfance qui était déjà en feu.

_ Ouais, c'est toi mon problème ! J'vais te faire la peau l'nudiste. Moekitasu ! S'enflamma le Dragon Slayeur de feu en s'avançant vers lui.

_ On se calme vous deux ! A moins que ne préfèreriez que j'appelle Erza ? Gray, rhabille-toi et j'en ai pas finit avec toi, Natsu, retire tes flammes avant de faire cramer des objets. Lucy, je suis certaine que tu as pleiiins de choses raconter à tata Mira. Dit la blanche d'une voix calme mais néanmoins ferme.

_ On est amis on est amis !

_ Aye ! Renchérit Natsu.

_ Arrête d'imiter Happy toi ! Les gas vous tes franchement pathétiques là... Se désespéra la blonde en roulant des yeux. Excédée.

_ Tch. Au fait, Luce, on va choisir une mission ?

_ Oui, il serait grand temps pour mon loyer de ce mois-ci, quelle bonne idée que tu as eu là, mon pote !

Elle se précipita vers le tableau des missions en feignant d'être très concentrée pour échapper à Mirajane. La mage aux esprits remercia mentalement son compagnon de lui avoir fourni sans le savoir une ouverture pour se soustraire à l'interrogatoire. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, ne cherchant pas plus loin, pour lui cette fille était bizarre, c'est tout.

_ Tu l'aiiiime ! Roucoula Happy en ayant mis ses petites pattes devant sa bouche, l'air malicieux.

_ Ouais, n'empêche, elle est bizarre quand même.

_ Aye, c'est Lucy.

_ Au lieu de raconter des conneries venez voir vous deux. Appela Lucy en leur envoyant un regard noir.

Ils allèrent vers elle docilement, ne voulant pas s'attirer plus ses foudres presque aussi effrayantes qu'Erza. Elle leur expliqua le but de la mission -qui tait des plus banales mais bien payée- qu'elle avait choisit. Ils se mirent d'accord pour partir dans une heure, le temps de préparer les affaires.

_ Mira ! On a choisi celle-là , dit Lucy en lui tendant l'affiche, on part dans une petite heure et on sera probablement de retour demain. Voilà voilà .

_ D'accord mais...je voulais qu'on parle moi.

_ Je sais mais là tu vois j'ai ma valise faire et tout... Une autre fois.

_ Oui, une autre fois... Répéta piteusement la belle mage, ses yeux couleurs bleu-marine menaçant de faire couler des larmes.

Lucy paniqua et s'en voulut, aucune personne saine d'esprit pouvait la faire fondre en larmes impunément sans s'en vouloir à mort et s'attirer le courroux des autres membres.

_ Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te raconterais tout ce que tu veux savoir dès mon retour, promis ! énonça t-elle précipitamment.

_ Ça marche ! S'exclama son interlocutrice, espiègle, tout semblant de larmes déjà dissipé .

_ Je crois que tu viens de te faire avoir en beauté , Lucy. Lui lança le brun, narquois.

_ Ouais... Après c'est pas comme si c' était moi qui l'avait fait pleurer en demandant quel était le pas doué qui avait dessiné le plan du nouveau bâtiment de la guilde, hein, Gray. Contra t-elle, sarcastique.

_ Hein, de quoi ? J'ai pas tout compris là , Luce. Dit Natsu, complètement largué de la conversation.

_ De toute façon tu comprends jamais rien, tu es bien trop stupide pour ça, à mon avis, à force de te mettre en feu tout le temps tu as fini par griller ce qui te servait de cerveau. Exposa le mage de glace mi-sérieux mi-moqueur.

_ Raclure ! Tu vas voir c'que j'vais te foutre comme raclée, la raclée du siècle ! Aller amène-toi, bouffon ! Hurla Salamander, devenu furieux par la remarque de Gray.

_ Natsu ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu hurles comme cela ? Intervient Erza, une aura menaçante commençant à se former autour d'elle.

_ Mais rien du tout, Erza-sama ! J'hurlais juste mon... Ani...amitié au nudiste, qui devrait remettre ses vêtements...

_ Merde ! S' écria ledit nudiste en sursautant, se rendant compte que ses habits avaient encore foutu le camp mystérieusement. (foutu le camp ou enlevés inconsciemment par l'ancien élève d'Oul à cause d'une mauvaise manie, à votre avis ?)

_ Minable. Chuchota le mage de feu en riant sous cape.

_ Ça suffit, imbécile, aller viens avec moi je vais faire ma valise.

_ Pfft, si tu veux, Luce...

Les deux amoureux allèrent donc à l'appartement rue des fraises pour tout préparer. Une heure plus tard, ils se rendirent à la gare et prirent le train sans que Natsu ne râle pour une fois, sachant ce que sa copine voulait tenter pour calmer ses nausées. Ils se mirent côte à côte, le jeune homme posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Lucy, elle débuta alors un tendre massage sur son cuir chevelu en lui murmurant des mots doux et réconfortant. Il s'endormit comme par magie avec un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'elle embrassa avec amour.

Pour eux c' était une petite victoire personnelle, elle possédait le moyen de rendre son Salamander plus fort. Elle s'endormit à son tour, rejoignant son amant au pays des rêves.


End file.
